Broadband communications is becoming more and more accessible to consumers. For example, consumers may now subscribe to telephone, Internet, digital multimedia, and/or other related services from one provider/connection using a network access device installed at the consumer's own premises. However, in the event of a power outage, broadband connection at the network access device may be lost. Subsequent outbound communications may not be made and inbound communications may receive a busy tone even if an automated service, such as voicemail, is programmed to the network access device. Current systems lack a technique to comprehensively and effectively provide network access device response during power loss and/or other similar circumstances.